graybles
by fiolee-forevaz
Summary: second one i have wrote so please be nice xxx by the way if you can think of anyone from adventure time that is earth please comment xxxxxx (bold means shouting !)
1. fire

**Authors note: this is my second story so please be nice ... couldnt think for anyone for earth so if you think of anyone from adventure time to be earth please let me know and i will create one xx (in story bold writing means shouting )**

graybles 1 :

a burst of fire came threw fire princesses room , she scearmed thinking it was a buglar but it wasnt a bugar it was her true love fire prince , he had ruby red eyes with flaming hot hair ...  
" morning princess " he pecked princesses cheek  
" morning prince , what have you been up to..."  
" nothing" he answered back without a second thought  
**" prince its 6:00 am and i have just woken up so DONT play games with me !"**  
with that little pep talk off princess , prince had a face which looked like a smacked arse...  
princess stormed off and went to the fire kingdom to see her best friend flambo...  
" hello my mistress " flambo said  
" uh oh hello flambo "  
"what is the matter my lovely princess"  
"me and prince got into a fight again "  
"what ever for"  
" he wont tell me where he has been all night"  
"well some things are kept secret"  
but what princess didnt know was that what ever prince was up to flambo was in it to ...  
" yeah your right but i have a little feeling that he is cheating on me "  
"with who my lord"  
"im not sure i think maybe marceline or fionna or even bubblegum"  
" i dont think you cheat on a lovely fire girl like you "  
" promise "  
" promise "  
with that princess stood up and hugged flambo and went home to find prince and say sorry ... but when she got there he wasnt there but to her surprise she saw a path of white roses (her favoutie) she followed the path to where her and prince meet the ... lava mount.  
"hello prince , flambo " no one was there  
she heard a nosie coming from the mount she looked up to see if it was errupting , she stood back and watch nothing happened but a couple of seconds later a peck of lava came out .  
"ow"  
"sorry my lady i flung out to fast "  
"its ok little one but why fambo are you in there its very dangours"  
" come with me "  
"but why , whats going on , wheres prince"  
"just follow me"  
so again princess followed flambo to where she will be having a surpise waiting for her to enter the mount.  
"flambo where are you youre light has gone out and it really dark ..."  
she heard nosies behind her  
**"WHATS GOING ON !"**  
someone was behind her ... being flame princess she lifted her leg and kicked prince in the privte area!  
"OOWW!"  
"OMG im so sorry prince"  
"i knooow" he said on his last breath .  
prince got up and hugged princess  
"happy birthday"  
"what "  
"princess its your birthday"  
"it is ... oh yeah "  
"come on"  
princess followed prince to a table with candles on and food...  
after a while the lite candle started to move but no one noticed.  
"evil evil evil"said princesses father coming from the candle  
**"DAD IM NOT GONNA BE EVIL AND I BET YOU DONT EVEN KNOW ITS MY BIRTHDAY"**  
"happy birthday dear now good bye"  
and with that her father was gone.  
"i hate my father"  
"come on princess lets go home "  
at this moment in time princess was crying because of her father.  
they got home and prince carried princess to bed when he but her down , she grapped him and pulled him to the bed and they started getting funky ...


	2. air

grayble 2:

marceline was floating around a strawberry farm looking for the right strawberry to suck the red out of but she heard someone behind her she hid into the strawberry bush and waited to jump on the person behind her ... she got ready to jump but when she did jump on the person behind her she realised it was another vampire...  
"who are u "  
"im marshall lee now please get off me"  
"oh sorry i just cant belive your a vampire just like me" marceline got off marshall lee  
"thanks well now you know my name whats yours "  
"my name , um marceline"  
"awesome name ... wanna hang out for a bit "  
"um yeah sure"  
marshall lee started to float up and picked a strawberry  
"here marceline"  
"the perfect strawberry thanks"  
"sooo where do you want to go "  
"um not sure wheres youre favouite place"  
"your going to laugh marceline"  
"i wont promise"  
"ok my favouite place is nightsospa "  
"what i love that place"  
"really"  
"no "  
"oh"  
"im kidding marshall lee"  
"really"  
"yes of corse im kidding i love the nightsostaduim"  
"i have never been there"  
"what youve never been there do you even play a instermunt"  
"yeah i play the guitar"  
"omg same come on i will take you there"  
"oh ok"  
so marceline dragged marshall lee to the nightsostaduim  
marceline grabbed her guitar and started to play it and started to sing  
"even though  
i have just met you  
this might sound crazy  
but i think i might love you  
like i love the colour red  
please dont run away  
if you dont feel the same  
just tell me  
because i think i love you "  
"wow marceline that was amazing"  
marceline smiled  
"hey i was wondering marceline was that song about me and you?"  
"puth no why "  
"because i think i love you"  
"really"  
marshall lee ran up to marceline and kissed her  
"can i call you mar mar"  
"sure marshall"  
"wanna come back to mine"  
"sure"  
so mar mar went back marshalls house  
"soo mar mar"  
marshall lee went to pull her top done  
"WAHT ARE YOU DOING WE HAVE JUST MET !"  
marceline got up and flew away as fast as she could  
"wait marceline please im sorry"  
after a few days marshall lee tryed to see marceline but she never answered the door  
marshall went home one day and saw a letter at the bottom of the sofa  
it red  
"marshall  
if you want to see me come and see me at the nightsostaduim  
at 9 pm  
you will see me on satge with the biters  
love marceline"  
marshall looked up at the clock it was 8:59pm  
he flew staight off to the nightsostaduim but was he to late ...  
marshall lee got to the nightsostaduim and made it just in time  
"i thought you loved  
but you didnt  
you only wanted me for sex  
how dare you"  
as marceline was singing she looked up at marshall lee and frowned  
after the song marceline called marshall lee back stage  
"you came"  
"of corse i did"  
"why"  
"because i love you and im so sorry i dont know what happened to me it was like my soul took over me"  
"i forgive you"  
"so "  
marceline grapped marshall lee and kissed him and they lived happily ever after for ever and ever ...


	3. earth

grayble 3:

"come on finn!"  
"coming fionna"  
"where do you want to go now "  
"um what about the dungoan that my dad made for me and jake"  
"sure lets go "  
finn showed fionna the way to his dungoan  
"wheres wiredo rock finn"  
"over here "  
finn went over to wiredo rock (the keeper of his dungoan)  
"wiredo rock lets us in"  
wiredo rock moved to the side finn jumped down the tunnel under wiredo rock , fionna followed him but at the end of the tunnel fionna fell on her arm and really badly hurt it  
"oww my arm"  
"are you ok fionna "  
"no i think i landed on my arm "  
"do you want to go and see docter princess?"  
"no i think im ok"  
"you sure"  
"yeah"  
so finn and fionna carried on threw the dungoan  
_*stomp stomp stomp*  
_"whats that finn"_  
"_its ok fionna its just my pet ithcy"  
"whos itchy"  
"my t-rex that cant scratch its arse"  
"how big is it "  
"as big as a A4 piece of paper "  
"what"  
"what"  
"what"  
"what"  
"what fionna"  
"what finn"  
"ok lets go"  
"ok"  
so finn took fionna out of the dungoan  
"wanna come back to mine fionna"  
"sure"  
but when finn and fionna left the dungoan finn forgot to put the wiredo rock back over the hole  
finn and fionna went back to finns , fionna ended up staying the night  
but around 12pm someone find the hole for finns dungoan and went in freely when the stranger got in the dungoan he saw itchy the stranger grapped itchy and took him away  
the next morning finn woke up and felt something had happened he ran around his den and didnt find anything wrong  
"finn are you ok"  
"im not sure"  
"what do you mean"  
"i feel like i have forgot to do something but i dont know what"  
"did you leave something at the dungoan"  
"um no **WAIT ITCHY** i didnt shut the hole with wiredo rock"  
"lets go "  
so finn and fionna ran as fast as they could to the dungoan  
"**ITCHY ITCHY**"  
"finn hes not here"  
"noo" finn started to cry  
"wait wahts that other there"  
"where"  
fionna spotted something in the distance it was a note  
"i found a note"  
"what does it say"  
"finn i have taken itchy if you want him come to the goblin city"  
"goblin king"  
"come lets go get itchy finn"  
finn and fionna ran to goblin city  
"GOBLIN KING ITS FINN WHERE ARE YOU"  
"ahhhh finn "  
"wheres itchy"  
"um somewhere you not"  
"give me him"  
"only if you do something for me"  
"what"  
"give me the dimond of love"  
"but i cant "  
"why because you love somebody and want to give them it"  
"yes"  
"oh who"  
"fionna "  
"woooooo your in love with fionna ... oh well guess you wont be getting itchy back"  
"fine here "  
finn pulled out the dimond of love from his backpack and handed it to goblin king  
"thank you guards"  
about 5 guards came out guarding itchy  
"ITCHY"  
"rawr"  
finn ran up to itchy and hugged him  
"lets go home "  
when finn and itchy got home fionna was on the sofa  
"i heard what you said to goblin king and i love you to"  
"really"  
"of corse youre so handsome"  
so finn and fionna got together and lived happily ever after with itchy of corse


End file.
